


O Casamento

by jessiestark



Series: Desafios Sherlolly [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Convidar Sherlock Holmes para o casamento de Molly e Tom não foi uma boa ideia... Para Tom, pelo menos.





	O Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> [5º Desafio Sherlolly]
> 
> Esta fic faz parte de uma série de desafios que fiz em 2014 - "Desafios Sherlolly". São fanfics fofas que abordam o relacionamento de Sherlock e de Molly.

_O Grande Dia._

Como muitas mulheres antes dela, como até mesmo sua mãe, Molly passara um bom tempo se encarando no espelho, olhando para a estranha noiva que a olhava de volta. Algo completamente normal— estava nervosa no dia de seu casamento. Nesse dia, era esperado que o casal surtasse e tivesse todas as indecisões de uma vida inteira em algumas horas. Mas com ela era diferente. Bom, era o que Molly Hooper acreditava.

Esse casamento era uma mentira. Toda sua vida, nos últimos três anos fora uma mentira. Desde a morte de Sherlock Holmes. Por que aquele homem insistia em persegui-la? Claro, não na vida real – ele a ignorava na vida real. Mas em seus pensamentos... Ele estava sempre lá. Olhando-a com aqueles olhos impassíveis, extremamente azuis e aqueles cachos bagunçados que ela adorava. Lendo-a. Deduzindo-a.

Ela sabia muito bem que Tom não passava de uma copia de Sherlock. Mas era o melhor que podia fazer. Molly queria ser feliz, mesmo que isso significasse ser arrogante e egoísta como o detetive. Mas apesar de tudo, Tom era bom para ela. Sempre gentil, sempre a postos quando ela precisava dele. Claro, cenas como a que acontecera no casamento de John se repetiram algumas vezes. Sempre tentando provar ser do mesmo "nível" de Holmes. Mas seria essa cerimônia um erro?

____________________

\- Desde que os convites chegaram, Sherlock não saiu do apartamento - Mary insistia em contar enquanto a ajudava em se arrumar. - Estranho, não?

Molly se limitou a chacoalhar a cabeça. Não queria pensar nele, mesmo achando algo claramente impossível. Ela notara que ele não fora ao laboratório depois de ter recebido o convite. Tudo o que fizera se limitara em sorrir e sair do necrotério, deixando-a sozinha. Não voltara mais. Ela também sabia que Mary e John tinham milhares de teorias absurdas para o motivo de isso ter acontecido, mas eles não importavam mais. Não agora, não a partir do dia de hoje.

____________________

Enquanto arrumava sua gravata borboleta, Sherlock não podia conter um sorriso. Finalmente havia encontrado uma maneira de acabar com a angústia dos últimos meses, de fazer com que o desconforto que se apossava dele toda vez que Molly e Tom estavam juntos acabasse de uma vez por todas. Após uma longa conversa com John— bom, "conversa" aqui não seria o mais apropriado. John simplesmente o obrigara a contar o que estava acontecendo, caso contrário, envolveria Mycroft. E seu irmão mais velho era a ultima coisa que Sherlock queria que se envolvesse nesse assunto.

Então, John Watson sabia. O que implicava que Mary Watson também sabia. E conhecendo a Sra. Watson como ele conhecia, sabia que ela não deixaria seu nome fora das conversas com Hooper.

Uma última olhada no espelho, Sherlock Holmes respirou fundo. Seu plano era brilhante. Não teria como não funcionar.

____________________

A conversa dos convidados podia ser ouvida dos aposentos da noiva, o que não ajudava em nada com o nervosismo em que ela se encontrava.

\- Como vai a grande estrela de hoje? - A voz de John Watson anunciou sua presença antes mesmo de ele entrar. Molly forçou um sorriso.

\- O nervosismo conta?

Ele riu.

\- Comparado comigo, você parece normal. Se não fosse por Sherlock, eu teria corrido e pego o primeiro avião que aparecesse na minha frente.

Dessa vez, um pequeno riso veio da castanha.

\- Quanto tempo ainda tenho?

\- Hm, quatro minutos. Não muito. - Indo até ela, John a surpreendeu com um abraço inesperado. - Tudo vai ficar bem, Molls. Você vai ser muito feliz. Você merece. - E então, com um sorriso encorajador, o doutor estendeu a mão para a patologista.

_A hora chegara._

  
____________________

Somente uma coisa se passava pela cabeça de Sherlock nesse momento. _A hora chegara_. Ele esfregava as mãos nervosamente enquanto procurava ignorar todas aquelas vozes, até que um som o sobressaltou. Parecia muito cedo. O tempo que antes passava em câmera lenta agora corria a velocidade da luz. Como se a bolha em que Sherlock se encontrava tivesse acabado de estourar e agora o ar entrasse descontroladamente e o envolvesse de uma maneira que deixava o detetive sem fôlego. Enquanto a marcha nupcial continuava a tocar, Sherlock se encaminhou para a execução do seu plano. Saiu da porta que o guardara nos últimos trinta minutos e se dirigiu para o altar, ocupando o lugar costumeiro do padre, e atraiu muitos olhares curiosos, que deveriam estar na noiva.

\- _Sherlock!_ \- Mary o repreendeu com um sussurro - O que está fazendo? _Saia. Daí. Agora._

\- Olá para você também, Sra. Watson.

Tom ainda não havia percebido o que acontecia, sua atenção voltada exclusivamente para Molly. Sherlock sentiu uma enorme vontade de matar aquele homem, dar um tiro na cabeça do infeliz, mas respirou fundo. Isso podia esperar. Havia uma esposa para roubar agora.

Molly e John andavam lentamente pelo corredor. O médico foi o primeiro a perceber o amigo no altar, que discretamente pressionou o braço da noiva, direcionando a atenção dela. No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, a castanha parecia ter levado um choque. Sherlock não pode deixar de rir, e sorriu sarcasticamente para Tom que, com os olhos arregalados, finalmente o encarava.

\- Sherlock, o que você esta fazendo? Não estrague meu casamento! Que merda, Sherlock! - Molly sussurrou assim que chegou ao altar. Sherlock a ignorou, olhando para todos os convidados e aumentando a voz.

\- Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para mais um casamento. A união de dois seres humanos— Molly Hooper e... Tom. Somente Tom, pois todos já sabemos quem ele é. Todos também sabem o que vou dizer aqui, e o que os noivos também vão dizer, por isso...

\- _Sherlock_! - Molly protestava.

\- Por isso, - ele aumentou a voz mais ainda - passarei para a parte em que se há alguém aqui contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre – Sherlock então, levantou a mão, seu olhar indo para Molly agora.

\- O- O que esta acontecendo? - Ele escutou Tom perguntar para a castanha, mas ignorou-o.

\- Essa pessoa, a propósito, sou eu. Olá, Molly.

A patologista estava com o rosto vermelho, procurando segurar as lágrimas de raiva enquanto amassava o buquê que segurava com todas as forcas. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

\- Molly Hooper. Molls. Tenho que impedir esse casamento. Você é a única pessoa que esteve do meu lado desde sempre, Molls. Antes mesmo de eu conhecer John, você já estava lá. Sim, eu sei que às vezes sou extremamente egoísta e egocêntrico, insensível, sem coração e um completo idiota. Mas eu também sempre soube o que você sentia por mim. Claro, não sabia o que realmente significava, até... Ate você conhecer o Tom aqui. - Nesse momento, Tom se manifestou, começando a falar. - Cala a boca, Tom. Eu estou falando agora. Molly, eu só percebi o quanto precisava de você depois que a vi com outro. Que vi que iria te perder, e isso está me deixando louco.

\- Como se Sherlock ficar mais louco fosse possível - Lestrade comentou, atraindo alguns olhares. - Ah, desculpe. Podem continuar.

\- E é exatamente por esse motivo que peço, Molls, minha Molly Hooper, que.. Se você ainda sente algo por mim... - o olhar do detetive foi até John, que sorria e balançava a cabeça. O sinal que Sherlock precisava. Sim, ele estava agindo corretamente. - ...deixe Tom de lado. Fique comigo. Todo mundo já esta aqui. Case comigo, Molls.

As lágrimas escorriam incessantemente pelo rosto dela enquanto ela encarava Sherlock. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que sentir. Seu mundo despencara com as palavras dele. Era um sonho, só podia ser. _Tudo bem, Molly. Pode acordar agora,_ pensou.

Olhando para o lado, lá estava Tom. Ele sabia a resposta dela, claro que sabia. Estava nos olhos dele, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não podia mentir. Ele acariciou o rosto da patologista suavemente.

\- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sempre soube. Você nunca me amou de verdade, Molly. Mas saiba que eu te amei. Com todo meu coração. E por isso... Quero que seja feliz. Você ama Sherlock Holmes, então diga sim. É a coisa certa a se fazer.

Tom beijou-a na testa, um sorriso triste em seu rosto, e desceu do altar. John tratou de seguir o rapaz imediatamente.

Só então a atenção dela voltou para Sherlock. Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, não acreditava no detetive sorridente parado em sua frente. Seria tudo uma pegadinha? Algum truque? Alguma coisa de um programa de televisão?

\- Molly? - Sherlock andou até ficar de frente para a patologista, aguardando por uma resposta, assim como o resto dos convidados, que assistiam tudo com um silêncio mortal.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos... e se jogou nos braços dele, beijando-o profundamente.

\- Sim. Sim, Sim. Sim, Sherlock. Eu aceito.

Ele riu, aquela risada grave e rouca que ela adorava, e passou o braço pela cintura dela, sua cabeça se virando para Mary e John Watson. Mary secava as lágrimas e John os olhava com um enorme sorriso, os braços cruzados contra o peito. Se não o conhecesse muito bem, nunca diria que John estava prestes a chorar. Mas ele estava, e Sherlock nunca poderia se esquecer disso. Iria ser útil algum dia.

Sherlock não demorou em achar o juiz que levara até o casamento, que rapidamente subiu ao altar, todos os documentos já prontos.

\- Acho que a cerimônia cabe a mim agora. Ambos estão em comum acordo dessa união? - ele perguntou, e os dois trocaram um olhar com um sorriso. Ambos responderam sim.

Sherlock se recusava em tirar o braço da cintura dela, mantendo-a perto de si. E foi assim que eles permaneceram.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes, - O detetive revirou os olhos. Pedira para que o juiz não falasse seu nome completo, mas de nada adiantara. - aceita Molly Hooper como sua legítima esposa?

\- Sim. - O olhar de Sherlock fixava-se na castanha.

\- Molly Hooper, aceita William–

\- Só Sherlock Holmes, _por favor_. - ele interrompeu.

\- Molly Hooper, aceita _Sherlock Holmes_ como seu legitimo esposo?

\- S- Sim.

\- Então, a partir desde momento, eu os declaro...Marido e mulher.

Pode beijar a noiva. 


End file.
